


Dwa kroki do miłości

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, kotwica, miniatura, przeznaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: "Tylko jeden krok" oczami Dereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie planowałam dzisiaj niczego więcej wrzucać, ale pomysł narodził się nagle i nie mogłam się oprzeć temu, by go zrealizować :)

Derek zamiera wpół kroku. Talerz z kanapkami, który niósł wysuwa mu się z ręki i z brzękiem roztrzaskuje o podłogę. 

\- Derek, co ci jest? - pyta Laura, patrząc na niego zaniepokojonym wzrokiem, który nastolatek ignoruje. Jego serce boli. Wilk w nim, który po raz pierwszy pokazał się tej pełni, warczy zaniepokojony, próbując od środka rozedrzeć jego ciało pazurami. 

Chwyta się za pierś, z trudem łapiąc oddech. To nie pomaga. Organ tłucze się boleśnie w jego wnętrzu, sprawiając mu coraz więcej bólu. 

\- Twoja kotwica cię potrzebuje - jak przez mgłę słyszy głos matki. I to musi być to. Jego wilk pragnie się wydostać, by ruszyć ratować swojego partnera. 

\- Jak go znajdę? - charczy boleśnie przez ściśnięte gardło. 

\- On cię poprowadzi. 

 

Derek czuje go. Czuje każdym porem i każdym włosem na swoim ciele. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jego ciało zaczyna coraz głośniej śpiewać, nawoływać tego, który jest mu przeznaczony. 

Jakież jest jego zaskoczenie, gdy jego wilk prowadzi go w stronę dzieciaka w obszarpanych ubraniach. 

Zatrzymuje się, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. To on czekał piętnaście lat na miłość swojego życia tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że jego kotwica, jego druga połówka, bratnia dusza jest patykowatym dzieciakiem, ubierającym się jak lump. 

\- Zapchlony kundel. Nic nieznaczący śmieć. Niegodny życia - słyszy puste, pozbawione emocji słowa chłopaka. I to ta pustka, którą słyszy w jego słowach, to pogodzenie się z własnym losem, sprawia, że Derek ma zamiar wyć rozpaczliwie. Bo ktoś złamał jego partnera. Nie miało znaczenia, że Hale nie pogodził się jeszcze z jego obecnością w swoim życiu. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to, by ktoś krzywdził przeznaczoną mu osobę. 

\- To tylko jeden krok - szepcze szatyn, przechylając się nad barierką. I wtedy Derek czuje nieopisany strach. Przerażenie, że ta więź, której przedsmak miał możliwość zakosztować, zostanie mu odebrana. Że pozostanie sam, choć jeszcze godzinę temu nie miał pojęcia, że dzieli z kimś duszę. 

\- Nie!!! - krzyczy, rzucając się w stronę chłopaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Zawczasu odpowiadam na pytanie - tak, planuje kontynuację.


End file.
